The Center for Visual Science is a multidisciplinary center that provides advanced research facilities and specialized instruction for graduate students, postdoctoral researchers, and faculty whose work involves visual science although their disciplines are diverse. Members of the Center have their primary appointments in a variety of departments, including anatomy, brain research, electrical engineering, ophthalmology, optics, physiology, and psychology. This is an application for support of resources and facilities that would enhance the quality and quantity of research at the Center in a way that is not possible through other mechanisms of support.